


Fulgurite

by NightwingDiva



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mermaids, Original Female Character - Freeform, but mostly infinity war, let's just pretend infinity war is never going to happen, my oc is a mermaid, ragnarok also hasn't happened, some norse mythology applies, some of the mcu applies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/pseuds/NightwingDiva
Summary: Thor and Aria fell in love a lifetime ago, but a noble self sacrifice left Thor shaken and broken. Time heals some wounds but leaves many scars, and when he meets Aria reborn, he realizes she has no memories of her past life. But Thor is determined to help her fall in love with him since his love never stopped. But without any memories of her past life, how can Thor know she will love him again? And what kind of repercussions will the memories of her past have if they ever resurface?





	Fulgurite

Thor lands on the shoreline with a firm thud, a ringed cloud of sand cast around him as he drops Mjolnir to his side. A soft wind from the sea blows against his face, the salty smell sending his mind to distant memories he hasn’t recalled in years.

Years, he realizes, and guilt grips his heart. He hasn’t been to this beach in years.

The recent trials of Midgard and the universe had distracted him for years when once he used to return to this place every month, if not every week.

He isn’t entirely sure what compelled him to return. The great waters beneath the Rainbow Bridge lit the vaguest remembrance of this sacred spot in his heart, and a gentle tug in the back of his mind kept saying “it’s time.” What it was time for he couldn’t tell, but before he could dwell on what it could be, he had followed his instinct and returned to this beach.

No other souls greet him as he walks along the shore. He lets his mind return to memories of love and warmth as he approaches a gray slate alcove several hundred feet down shore, the roar of the ocean and the calls of seagulls aiding in his reminiscing. 

“Så kom der da bud ifra kjæresten min,” a soft singing meets his ears almost like a distant memory. He recalls the lyrics as “then my love sent for me,” words he has heard before in this very song. But never have they resonated with him as they do now.

The honeyed voice grows louder with each step closer to the alcove he takes, and chills crawl up Thor’s spine as recognition slowly hits him. The voice isn’t from his memories at all. It’s real.

“Ingen har jeg elsket over henne,” the voice sings again, and Thor’s heart starts racing as excitement builds in the very center of his being. He drops Mjolnir and starts running toward the alcove, intent on closing the distance as quickly as possible.

It couldn’t be her.

Could it?

He tries not to allow his heart too much hope, but when he reaches the front of the alcove and looks inside, his heart leaps for joy.

A large jagged pillar of fulgurite emerges from slate in the center of the back of the semicircular alcove, its exposed white translucence glowing in the sunlight, and dark slate along the perimeter drops off into the water. But Thor isn’t looking at the monument. Rather, he’s looking at the young woman sitting beside the pillar.

Thor notices she must be sitting on a slab of rock in the water because her body is submerged from the waist down. She hasn’t seemed to notice Thor yet, as she is still singing her song as she plays with her hair. Her hair shines golden in the sun, forming gentle waves as it clings to her shoulders before dancing around her waist in the water.

“Ingen har jeg elsket over henne,” her voice resonates within the encircling stone, her tone haunting Thor to his very core.

“No one have I loved more than her,” Thor repeats the lyrics, completely entranced in her singing. He doesn’t realize he says them aloud, but he feels in his soul that they are true. The woman spins around to face him, startled out of her song.

As soon as her eyes meet his, Thor’s knees weaken. It really is her. He wants nothing more than to sweep her up in his arms and hold her close until he’s convinced she isn’t a dream.

But the look of fear and embarrassment in her teal eyes tells him that she doesn’t remember him. Nor does she have any reason to, he reminds himself. She shifts quickly as if preparing to leave, and Thor holds his hands up and speaks quickly. 

“No, wait, don't leave! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your song,” he apologizes with a slight bow of the head. “It was just so captivating and… familiar.” He looks up at her face. “You have a beautiful voice.”

She casts her eyes to the water lapping at the rocks in embarrassment. “Thank you.”

Thor takes a couple of steps closer to her. “Might I ask for your name?”

“Aria,” she looks up at him, her eyes tighten as she studies his face. “Aria Havdottir. Might I ask who I owe my thanks to?”

Thor walks closer and sits down on the slate, a couple of feet away from Aria. “I am Thor.”

“Thor…?” She asks as she inches closer to him, reaching for a surname. 

“Just… Thor.” He decides it best to not give away his title, lest she recognize the name of Odin and treat him as a prince.

She laughs, the sound every bit as musical as her singing. “Alright ‘Just Thor’, what are you here for? This part of Asgard rarely gets visitors, let alone Asgardians.”

“I came to see that,” he gestures to the fulgurite monument behind her.

“That’s a curious reason to visit,” Aria laughs, obviously not expecting that answer, and looks up at him.

“I used to visit it frequently, but I’ve had other… circumstances that have distracted me. What about you?” Thor leans toward her a bit. “Why have you sought out this spot?”

“Aside from it being a nice place to sit on the shore?” She raises her eyebrow before turning to face the stone, seriously considering his question now. “Honestly, I’m not sure. Something about this place feels familiar. When I’m here I feel at home.”

Thor looks down at her and notices a flicker of pink as she shifts again, and one glance at the scales along her hips confirms his suspicions. “You’re a mermaid, then?” Thor says, not as much of a question for her, but as a statement to himself. A statement with poorly hidden disappointment.

Aria blushes again before pulling herself out of the water to sit beside Thor. Pink scales beginning at her hips trail down to form a long, muscular tail, fins fanning out at the end. In the direct sunlight, the scales shine with a gilded iridescence. “It’s a little ridiculous, I know. A mermaid feeling at home here of all places.”

“I don’t think it’s ridiculous at all,” Thor stares at her. She turns her head to look at him, and he doesn’t let his eyes leave hers when he speaks again. “Has anyone ever told you the story of this pillar?”  
She shakes her head and looks at him with genuine curiosity.

Thor looks at the monument again, memories and emotions rushing back to him as he prepares his story. “There’s a story—a legend, really—of a kind, brave mermaid and a prince of the kingdom. You see, the two fell in love with each other, but could not be together because she was of the sea and he of the land. The young prince tried to bargain with his father, the king, to bestow upon her the gift of walking, so that they might be together. 

“But the king refused, telling his son that their love would not last, that the mermaid was using the prince in order to better herself, or that the prince in the very least would grow tired of the maiden too soon to strand the beautiful creature of the sea on land. No, the mermaid must prove that her love was pure, and the prince must prove that his love was sturdy.

“The mermaid and the prince were at a loss. How could they prove their love to the king? No words they said would convince him. Only their actions could speak, but what actions must they take?

“They didn’t have much time to think, however, for very soon the kingdom was under attack, and every living creature under the kingdom was fighting to protect it. A great battle took place on this beach, you see, and the prince was fighting a particularly powerful enemy. The prince fought harder than anyone else in the kingdom, but it was not enough. His enemy knocked him down on this shore, and the mermaid, knowing that her love was facing the blade of death, flung herself from the water to protect him.

“The mermaid’s act of courage allowed the prince time to act to behead the enemy, but the enemy’s blade struck her through her heart. She died in the very spot that monument stands. Her act of heroism saved not only the life of the prince, but also the entire kingdom.

“The prince was distraught that his love was gone, for he had loved no other more than her. The gods and goddesses of Asgard formed this pillar, so that none would forget her sacrifice—one brought down a great bolt of lightning upon the sand, and the others cleaned away its roughness to expose the beauty underneath. A beauty to reflect the mermaid’s pure love.” Thor ends his story, and the two sit in silence for a couple of minutes, only the sound of water beating rock meeting their ears.

“What happened to the prince?” Aria asks quietly. She stares at the fulgurite structure, processing its history.

“He felt as though he died with her that day. The remainder of his days were dull as he tried to fill the void in his heart with other ideals of happiness.” Thor tries to look anywhere but at her.

“How very sad,” Aria furrows her brow in thought. “Wouldn’t the mermaid have wanted him to find happiness if she loved him so? She died so he could live. She would have wanted him to use her life to find new happiness.

A beat of silence passes between them. Thor can feel her gaze when she looks at him. He finally looks at her, and electricity seems to dance up his spine. “Perhaps he was waiting for his new happiness to come along,” He says in a low voice. 

He feels himself leaning toward her as if being pulled by a new source of gravity. “I should return.” Thor says, noting how late it has gotten. But he can’t seem to escape her gaze. Her eyes that seem to be bluer in one light, and greener in another. She is completely mesmerizing, he thinks to himself. They stare into each other’s eyes until he stops himself. He closes his eyes and turns away, starting to stand up. He can’t. Or, at least, he shouldn’t.

“Oh, well,” Aria frowns a bit, and she doesn’t try to mask the disappointment in her voice. “Will I see you again?”

“Only if you promise to sing me your song again,” Thor smiles as he looks down at her. He reaches out his hand to summon Mjolnir.

“Well, then you have one reason to return,” she smiles at him and flexes her tail, her fins making a slight splash in the water.

“I will be looking forward to it. Farewell, Aria,” he smiles back. Thor’s hammer meets his hand and he starts spinning it to take off.

“Farewell, ‘Just Thor’!” Aria calls as he takes off.

As Thor returns home he can’t help but recall the song she was singing before. A new hope builds in his heart as excitement tingles in his limbs.

It was true.

No one had he loved more than her.


End file.
